


The Way You Said “I Love You” - As a goodbye

by writinginstability



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginstability/pseuds/writinginstability
Summary: “I don’t understand,” he replied.You took a deep breath before saying, “I’m trying to tell you goodbye.”





	The Way You Said “I Love You” - As a goodbye

“That’s messed up.”

“It won’t really love you.”

“It’s impossible for you to love something like that.”

These were the few, out of many, statements you would hear as you walked down the streets of Detroit or were in the presence of your family members while with your Android significant other. Your mother was the worst at handling the entire situation as a whole. She could not wrap her head around the fact that you “fell in love” with an Android. 

“Please just let it be a phase. It has to be a phase,” she would always say whenever the two of you were alone even though Connor would be in the next room. 

Despite the crude statements you would hear, you shook them off and tried not to let them get to you because you knew they simply weren’t true. You loved him, you truly loved him, and you knew he felt the same way.

Every time the two of you were staying in, the both of you would cuddle up together on the couch as you watched whatever movie he would let you choose. If you ever ended up falling asleep halfway, Connor would gently lift you up from the couch and lay you on the bed, careful not to disturb your sleep. 

Every day, before you left for work, Connor would secretly put a post-it note on your laptop with a short message reminding you of how much he loved you and how he hoped you would have a wonderful day. 

If you ever found out you had to stay late at work to finish up paperwork, Connor would always come to keep you company making sure to bring you your favorite caffeinated drink along with snacks. 

Connor never complained when you began to talk about your favorite book or favorite song even though he did not truly understand the concept of loving such things. 

He also never complained when you went on mini-rants about how your coworkers angered you during the day or about the fact that your mother would never stop talking about how taboo your relationship was. 

Every time the two of you were walking around outside, Connor always intertwined his fingers with yours no matter the stares the two of you would receive. 

Although your guys’ relationship was as normal as anyone else’s, no one seemed to think it was. 

Whenever your siblings wanted to show off their significant other to your parents they would be very warm and welcoming, showering them with compliments and support. However, anytime you brought Connor over to your family’s annual Christmas party, Connor would simply be overlooked. 

Your parents did not welcome him the same way they would to your siblings’ significant other. No one would bother trying to make conversation with him. No one accepted the fact that you would go so far as to be in a relationship with an Android. 

This same behavior began to show itself in public as well. Whenever the two of you went out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate your anniversary, the waiter would never recommend the “romantic” type of champagne or congratulate you both on your special day. 

Whenever the two of you were out with your friends, no one would say that you guys were “relationship goals.” 

Whenever the two of you would go on your daily evening walks, strangers would never smile at the both of you when you crossed paths. Instead, you could feel their judgemental stares burn into your skin as you walked past them. 

The jeweler could not understand the fact that an Android would be buying an engagement ring for someone like you.

Although Connor’s comforting words eased your worries on how no one accepted your guys’ relationship, eventually, time got the best of you. 

You slowly began to distance yourself from Connor whenever the two of you were in public. You would flinch slightly whenever you felt him try to hold your hand. You stopped taking him with you whenever you went to go visit your parents. You stopped going out on your evening walks with him, always finding an excuse not to do so. 

Connor noticed your increased distance from him; however, he knew better than to try and burden you with the question as to “why” so he left you be. 

One day, as you went through another long day at work, you began to prepare yourself for one of the hardest things you were going to do. 

You felt the tears in your eyes already beginning to form as your drove to your guys’ shared home. You felt your chest getting heavier and heavier with every step you took towards the door. You stopped inches away, your hand hovering over the handle as you asked yourself if you could go through with this. 

If you wanted to go through with this. 

You took a deep breath before entering your home. You placed your bags down on the couch before shouting, “Connor?”

“In the room,” he replied with a muffled voice. 

You quickly walked to your bedroom before being met with the sight of Connor tidying up your messy nightstand. You smiled slightly before saying, “Want to go for a walk?”

Connor stopped his movements, his eyes slightly widened. You had not wanted to do anything with him for over a week due to unknown reasons yet here you were. 

“Of course,” he replied before placing the objects in his hand neatly next to your lamp. 

The two of you walked out into the cold autumn air of Detroit. You asked him about his day and let him tell you about what he had accomplished at work with his partner Hank. 

You stared up at him, memorizing all of his features like his small strand of hair that would move with the wind or how his eyes would light up whenever he smiled or laughed (in his own awkward way). 

You were so lost in your guys’ conversation that you nearly forgot the purpose of your time together. It wasn’t until you saw a man awkwardly stare at the two of you from the corner of your eye when you were reminded of how much you despised the way people treated the both of you. 

You slowed to a halt, gently pulling Connor back from making another step. Connor peered back at you with a puzzled look as he noticed you were staring at your feet. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a worried tone. 

Connor noticed a tear fall from your chin and onto your shoes making him even more worried than he was before. “Please talk to me.”

“I can’t do this,” you whispered. 

“What do you mean?”

You looked up, your tear-filled eyes meeting with his, “I don’t think we should see each other anymore, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t understand,” he replied. 

You took a deep breath before saying, “I’m trying to tell you goodbye.” 

Connor froze, it was as if all time had stopped. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but it was something he never wanted to experience in his life. 

You quickly turned on your heels, prepared to walk away. 

“Wait,” he said, lightly grabbing your arm refraining you from taking another step away from him, “but I love you.”

A few seconds of silence lingered between the both of you. 

For the first time in his short life, Connor did not know what to do. 

Everything began to make sense, he now knew why you spent less and less time with him or how you stopped holding his hand whenever you guys were out in public. 

He thought that everything was going back to normal the moment you had come home today; however, it was the complete opposite. 

“I love you too, but you have to let me go,” you said quietly. 

Connor froze at your words. He began to realize how miserable you were in this relationship. 

He remembered how you would sometimes cry at home in his arms after hearing countless rude remarks on the street or while at work. 

He remembered how you would stay silent on the drive home from meeting with your parents and would immediately go to your room when you both returned.

He realized that because he loved you so much, he had to let you go. He had to let you go and be happy. 

Connor released his grip on your arm and watched as you walked away, your hands shoved in your jacket pockets. 

Something deep inside of him wanted to run to you and tell you that everything was going to be okay and that you shouldn’t care about what others thought.

Something deep inside of him wanted to run to you and beg you not to leave.

Something deep inside of him wanted you to turn back to him just one last time; however, he knew you would never do such a thing. 

Connor placed his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the ring he wanted so desperately to give you, and now never could, as he watched you disappear from his sight.


End file.
